


I See Your Soul Shinin' Through

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Kinda, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor-centric, Married Life, No Smut, POV Lena Luthor, Sexy Times, almost sexy times not quite, either from the beginning, or from american tune, these one shots are connected, theyre in chronological order, you should read the others first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: “no one makes me feel like you do” Lena moaned into her ear. Kara pulled her head away, looking into her eyes. She put a hand on the side of Lena’s head and looked at her with so much love in her eyes, Lena felt like she could cry.“it’s the same for me”Kara and Lena's son has a request.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	I See Your Soul Shinin' Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercy_fo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/gifts), [OUAT_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_Nicole/gifts), [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts), [LunaPris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaPris/gifts), [Jesse2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse2/gifts), [Leelan22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelan22/gifts).



> based off lovin' you by minnie riperton. super babies are on the way, plural of course. this was fun especially since i have gotten so many questions/requests and just general comments about this that im glad to get the ball moving on it. the longer i work on this, the longer this series gets especially with all your comments giving me new ideas! it feels good to know people are invested in this version of supercorp ive made and talkin with you all has really helped imagine their personalities. the people ive gifted it to have been super helpful in helping me make this series so thank you guys! let me know what the super kids (two of them) should be named! ive got a few ideas but id love to name em something you guys suggested. they wont be here for a few more installments so no rush. i hope you like this like i did! let me know what you think! until next time friends!!

“Zorel honey, breakfast” Lena leaned against the door of Zorel’s bedroom. The 7-year-old was covered entirely by his House of El blanket. Lena could just barely see the top of his head, blonde hair poking out in odd directions. He was a messy sleeper, all his stuffed animals knocked on the floor and his pillow at the bottom of his bed.

The boy groaned and turned, his bed shaking as his feet stuck out the bottom of the sheets. He had been going through a bit of a growth spurt lately and Lena knew it would only be a few years till he passed her up completely. How her baby was growing up made Lena wish she could stop time and take in his kid stage more.

When the boy still didn’t get up, she walked over and sat next to him on the bed. Lena put her hand on his shoulder and shook.

“come on sleepy head. You do want to play with your cousins, right?” its been a few months since Alex and Kelly’s adoptions went through. They were able to adopt four siblings who were all at least 3 years older than her son. There were two thirteen-year-old, a twelve-year-old and a ten-year-old.

Lena fell in love with them when she fully met them. Everyone knew their names of course, but it was different to meet them in person. Hania and Callie are the two oldest, both firecrackers if Lena ever met any. Riley is 12 and has an incredible talent for sports, basketball being her favorite. Finally, there was the youngest, Xzavier. He reminded her so much of Zorel. He was shy but once you get him started, he could talk to you all day. Him and her son had hit it off the minute they laid eyes on each other.

Riley took to Kara right away, roping her into playing a pickup game with her at the park across from Alex’s house. Kara, bless her, did her best to seem winded and out of shape. They would tell them about Supergirl, eventually. If Kara had been alive when Zorel was born, they might not have told him till much later. To his credit, he kept the secret well.

Lena had found a certain bond with the two oldest. Together, Hania and Callie were unstoppable, a force to be reckoned with. They were a team for every sport, moving in perfect sync. They could also talk themselves out or into anything and Lena could respect that. They talked to her about school and boys and teachers. Lena couldn’t help but see herself in them when they confided in her. she felt she knew them their whole lives, yet they only officially met a few months ago.

She remembers the look on Alex’s face when they convinced her and Kelly to stay up well past their bedtime their first day as official Danvers-Olsens. She watched the conflict on both their faces brew as they both in unison said ‘yes’. Her sisters-in-law were in for it with these amazing kids.

Lena wasn’t sure what kind of home life they came from, what they had been through before becoming members of the Danvers-Olsen family. It didn’t matter though. They all had a long history of found family and it wouldn’t stop now.

Her son sat up; his eyes still closed as he threw the blankets off himself. He rubbed his eyes harshly as he pushed past Lena and out his bedroom door. Lena couldn’t help but smile at her son.

Zorel loved having other kids around and had been over to his aunts’ house more times than their own the past couple of weeks. Lena felt warm at the idea of a big family, and not just in her own home. Everyone was getting married or talking about it.

James and Lucy got engaged about a week back, and Lena swore she heard Nia and Brainy whisper about it to each other the last game night. They were all moving on up in life, dynamics changing and relationships growing.

Her and Kara were still unsure of how they wanted to go about more children. More specifically, they were tied about how many they wanted. Kara thought two was a good number, a sign of good luck on Krypton. Lena on the other hand, was keen on three. No one would feel their parents had a favorite or that they were forgotten. Not to mention they would have each other.

They both had different experiences growing up, their parent’s style of parenting so very different. Lena came from cold heartedness and detachment. Kara came from extreme love and kindness. With Lena’s brother the way he was and Kara and Alex the way they are, their ideas contrast.

They were working on it of course, fully fleshing out what they both wanted. In the new age of Supergirl and children, communication is key. They learned that the hard way a few times but this time, they really got it.

The whole Supergirl thing was going well. There had been no events of note since Lex’s escape the year previous. Nia was continuing as the city’s protector while Supergirl made appearances every couple of days to show the world she was watching. It was working well for them and Lena was glad Kara went back to it. Her wife seemed calmer somehow, like she was happy to be able to protect everyone as the girl of steel again.

Lena got up from Zorel’s messy bed and walked down to the kitchen. Kara had been practicing her shaped pancakes and insisted on making them breakfast today. Kara had never been too skilled in the kitchen but when you can eat a nuclear bomb the same as a taco, why would it matter how well you can cook?

Kara was determined now, telling her she wanted to ease Lena’s workload and set a good example by learning how to successfully cook. She smiled at what Kara had told her when she decided this.

_“a healthy marriage shares in the work. You can’t be the one to cook all the time!” Kara said as she wrapped her own ‘kiss the cook’ apron around her waist. She fumbled around until Lena went and tied the strings for her._

_“Zorel has to learn that in case he ever gets married” Kara turned on a pot of water on the stove and put in a packet of top ramen. Lena raised her eyebrow at her wife. Kara looked at her and shrugged._

_“gotta start with the basics” she said as she used a little heat vision to make the water heat faster._

Lena still wondered how she caused a fire making ramen, but Kara had improved a lot. She could make pancakes that aren’t just circles or abstract art. She flew to her office at LCorp to show her a picture of a mostly legible stegosaurus, her super suit thrown over her messy apron.

Lena knew how to make that kind of stuff and showed Kara Zorel’s favorite shapes. She took in everything Lena told her and wrote it down on a note pad, like a student learning from a master. It was adorable and Lena was excited any time she got to help her wife. Regardless of if it was a DEO matter or Kara just wants to make dinosaur pancakes for her 7-year-old who loves Jurassic Park.

Lena could hear Kara singing along to her old radio, Lena fixing it after it busted a few weeks ago. The music filled the house, along with the smell of breakfast. Kara wasn’t ready to move to things like bacon, the idea of Kara and grease made Lena nervous but boiled water, waffles and pancakes were a definite go for now.

Lena looked inside the kitchen. Zorel was sat at the table, one hand holding a glass of milk and the other his fork as he dug into his T-Rex shaped food. Lena was happy to see some grapes on his plate and a banana.

Kara had finally agreed to eat things other then takeout and microwaveable food in the 3 years she’s been home. Lena figured it was due to their son. She didn’t want her son to live off junk food and Kara respected that. Lena also convinced her to eat more fruits and veggies with the logic that since they use photosynthesis, they could make Kara stronger.

Lena’s plan worked like a charm and now both her most important people ate healthier. It was a little win, a Kryptonian’s diet not being essential to their extreme power but it was a good example. Maybe she would roll out ‘got milk?’ like poster of Supergirl eating healthy to send to schools.

Supergirl was once again the darling of children everywhere and her words also still carried weight in the community. If they saw her eating celery, they would also eat celery. Lena filed that idea for later, saving it to run by Jess when she got back to work.

Kara swayed in front of the stove, her hips moving side to side as she sang along. Lena watched her flip a pancake and hold her spatula like a microphone while she belted out the last chorus of Larger Than Life by the Backstreet Boys. Lena could never truly get into boy bands like her wife, but she could appreciate how happy they made her.

Lena walked past the table where Zorel was sitting, running her hands through his hair as she passed. He grunted his hello, not quite ready to mingle with people. He was never much of a morning person just like Kara. today was an exception, Kara jumping out of bed at 5 to get ready to make them their grand breakfast.

She stood behind the happy blonde and wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist. She put her head to the side of Kara’s shoulder and smiled at her wife. Kara smiled right back and kissed her. Lena knew she could never tire of her for as long as she lived. Loving Kara was just so easy, everything about her was just beautiful that it was a no brainer really.

“Im almost done with ours. Why don’t you go sit, ill be there in a minute” Kara placed one last soft kiss on her lips and turned her attention back to the stove. To her credit, nothing was burnt this time and that too was progress. Lena reluctantly let her go and went to grab a mug.

Kara made her coffee every morning, though Lena’s order wasn’t complicated in the slightest. She liked it black and untouched by cream or sugar. Kara cringed every time she saw her take a sip from it. Kara loved hers with giant spoonfuls of sugar so she couldn’t tell what it was she was drinking.

Lena took a drink, the liquid snaking its way down her throat and filling her with warmth. She leaned against the counter and watched her little family. Zorel had eaten the pancakes and was working on his grapes now, tossing them up in the air and catching them. He had a talent for that as he rarely, if ever, missed.

Lena was nervous his powers would start to fully come in more and more. He was able to do more incredible things, things he shouldn’t be able to do as a regular human child.

He jumped up on their roof the other day from the ground to get a ball but couldn’t get back down. When Krypton ran off on a walk the other day, he was able to find him two blocks away because he heard him bark but couldn’t tell her what Kara was doing in National City. Slowly, his powers were coming and taking longer to disappear again.

Its as if they were gradually building up inside. Soon, Kara would have to start training him, get him lead lined glasses and help him with the inevitable sensory overload that came with it. They still hopefully have a lot of time till they come full swing but for now they would just keep checking with the DEO.

Kara grabbed a plate and held it in front of her face. Her pancakes weren’t dinosaurs. Instead, it was a heart. Lena took it and blushed.

“I didn’t teach you that” she whispered on their way to the table. Lena sat down at the head of their little table, Kara moving to sit opposite her.

“YouTube babe. Useful place, though not as good a teacher as you” Kara winked and dug into her enormous stack of pancakes and a single banana. Lena rolled her eyes, cheeks still tinted red.

The table was silent as they ate, the sounds from an open window the only noise between them. There were birds chirping and distant cars honking. It was a real typical day for the Zor-El/Danvers family.

Lena saw her son look back and forth between them, eyeing his parents with great scrutiny. His banana was dangling from his fingers as he stared at Lena, who stared right back with her head tilted in question.

“when are you gonna make me a brother”

Kara had been taking a drink from a glass of water when he asked this. Lena watched in slow motion as Kara’s eyes went wide and she sprayed water all over the kitchen floor. Lena took the initiative while her wife recovered. Not to mean Lena wasn’t shocked, she was but she wanted to take the opportunity.

“you want a brother?” Lena turned to her son and smiled. Kara was dabbing at her mouth with a napkin and watched the two of them. Kara knew what she was getting at, Lena could just tell.

“I want siblings like Xzavier. They look like they have fun” Zorel leaned forward in his chair and looked expectedly at his parents, as if they could go buy a few kids on their phones right now.

“how many would you want?” Kara asked, hoping to have a small victory here. It wasn’t that they wanted to prove the other wrong or they were being malicious. They just had been debating for so long now, it was almost like a game.

Kara did not get her victory.

“I think two brothers would be cool! It would be like having two Xzaviers!” Lena wasn’t sure the chances of them having two boys but who knew, they were two women with a son. Anything was possible at this point. Lena smirked at her wife and Kara just shook her head with a smile.

Zorel wanted siblings, plural. Lena wanted more than two children and now Kara was a little outnumbered. This would provide the perfect opportunity to talk about it again, now that they had an idea of what Zorel wanted too.  
  


“well we’ll get back to you on that okay honey? We want you to have siblings too” Lena rubbed her son’s cheek and went back to her breakfast. Kara was still smiling at her and Zorel was jumping in his seat, firing so many questions Lena could hardly keep up.

He asked if he could name them and when they would get them. Then he asked how they were made and that was when Lena realized. They had never told him how _that_ works, and she did not want to get into the topic with her young son. She panicked but Kara went for the save.

“you’ll learn how babies are made when you're older” Kara cried from her chair, eyes wide and incredibly scared at the idea of explaining the birds and the bees one day. Lena wanted to laugh when he groaned at not getting an answer. Instead, she smiled into her coffee.

_When he finds out, he is going to wish he never asked us_

Once their breakfast was eaten and they cleaned up, they all got ready for the drive to Alex and Kelly’s place. They lived a few minutes from them, their new house to go with their new family.

The car ride was quiet, Zorel watching a show on Lena’s phone with headphones. her and Kara just took the silence and enjoyed each other’s company. When they finally got to her in-laws house, she had to stop Zorel from nearly jumping out the window in his excitement.

The family must have seen them pull up as the door opened and four pre-teens came running out. Xzavier was at the front of the pack, jumping up and down as Lena helped Zorel out of his car seat. The new cousins hugged and disappeared into the house, leaving the adults to talk. Kara and Lena didn’t plan to stay long, just to touch base and go back to their place. They now had plans to make.

Alex and Kelly waved as they walked to their front door. Lena could hear the children talking excitedly inside, laughter filling the house.

The group hugged and Kelly asked how they were, her arm around Alex’s waist.

“good. Both our jobs have been pretty slow so we’re just gonna spend time together today” Lena mimicked Kelly, Kara’s arm quickly moving to lay atop her shoulders. Alex raised her eyebrow knowingly, smirking.

“and by time together you mean fu- “Kelly pinched Alex’s side and the woman stopped her sentence, though there wasn’t an ounce of remorse on her face.

“Zorel did ask for siblings today. it seems he’s a little jealous of how much fun his cousins are having” Kara held her tighter as they talked. There was much to discuss today, and Lena had a feeling Kara wanted to get right to it.

“finally, some more super kids huh?” Alex looked like she wanted to keep talking but there was a thump and a loud crash from inside their house. Kelly ran off to see what happened, Alex staying just to shoot off a quick sentence.

“good luck! Bye!” she ran inside and closed the door. The other parents shook their heads and decided to call later to see what was up. The car ride was short, Kara reaching across the center console part way through to hold her hand.

When they got home, Kara plopped down on the couch and kicked off her shoes. She looked up to Lena and patted the cushion next to her. Lena kicked off her own shoes and sat down. She let Kara pull her legs into her lap. The blonde’s arm was across the top of the couch, twirling some stray pieces of Lena’s hair between her fingers. Her other hand was on Lena’s calf, gently massaging.

“so?” the reporter asked, her right-hand leaving Lena’s calf and down to her foot. She massaged her still, watching Lena for her answer.

“so, Zorel wants siblings, in the plural sense” Lena sat up from the arm rest and moved further into Kara’s lap. Her arms wrapped around her wife’s neck and she saw Kara’s eyes drift from her own to her lips.

“he’s gonna be gone for at least a couple of hours.” Kara’s head moved, going to kiss Lena’s neck. Lena held her head there as she left light kisses there.

“I say we get to work”

Kara twisted them and laid down on the couch, pulling Lena down with her. Lena worked on the button on Kara’s pants, Kara doing the same to her. Kara’s fingers blazed a trail across her skin, the feeling alone making her sex-deprived-self moan.

There was no rush, no need to lock the door or stay half clothed just in case. They were free to do as they wanted. It almost reminded Lena of before. When they were 25 and everything was new and exciting. Now they were close to ten years removed from that time of their lives and it felt like the first time all over again.

“no one makes me feel like you do” Lena moaned into her ear. Kara pulled her head away, looking into her eyes. She put a hand on the side of Lena’s head and looked at her with so much love in her eyes, Lena felt like she could cry.

“it’s the same for me” they kissed again, and again. Their son asked for a sibling and they would make sure he got one, multiple times over.

Everything Lena did was for her loves. Her wife made her feel more in love every time she looked at her. This was more than a dream come true. Kara has helped make her life so spectacular, the colors were brighter, and her soul felt fuller.

If they could make love all day, every day, Lena gladly would. Though alas, someone eventually would have to pick up Zorel.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
